Prior art audio driver designs for HD audio codecs have limited or no power management. Such drivers do not have multiple power states, and only toggle between full power and shutdown, which can cause the creation of unpleasant audible audio artifacts. While some attempts have been made to address power management so as to reduce the generation of unpleasant audio artifacts, those systems and methods did not effectively deal with power management and elimination of audio artifacts.